My Random Twilight Stories
by Dizzy13
Summary: I got a bunch of small ideas and decided to put them on FanFiction!  Hope you Like them!  Lots of small but funny Twilight stories.  Monday and Thursday Updates!  Rated T just to be safe!
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note! Not a chapter!**

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating! It's pretty busy around here! If you think it's an excuse well these are the things happening!**

**My 75 year old grandpa that only speaks Spanish is coming for 9 days**

**I am moving in 2 weeks to a town that's 6 hours away and I gots to drive there every other day**

**Im getting a beagle Labrador mix puupy in 1 week! (that's not bad though!)**

**Im going to try to update next week if I can! **

**This message is repeated in my other story! Oh and by the way I am working on another fanfiction story so when I do update it will be 1 chapter for each story and a new story to read!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Isabella **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner! I am working on several one shots that will be coming out soon. I strongly recommend the stories in my favorite's cuz there pretty good! I am reading a story right now called Princess Bella! It's about how when Edward left Bella leaves to go to the volturi and then 100 years later the Cullens come to her coronation and blah blah will they get back together? I hope so! Enough talking! On with the chapter! Oh and thought are in **_**ITALICS! **_**After Breaking Dawn!**

Edward's PoV

I was sitting with my Bella, talking about our next honeymoon destination in our garden behind the cottage when all of a sudden my phone rang. SHIT! It was Tanya!

Edward: Hello?

Tanya: Eddie! I am so glad you picked up becau-

I just hung up then and there because I don't want to deal with this crap. Now, I have tried to act like a perfect gentleman before but _Eddie_ is where I draw a line. I growled.

Bella: Edward, Whats the matter?

All my anger just about melted away when I heard her musical voice.

Edward: Oh um Tanya called…

I know that Bella has a horrible relationship with Tanya. Quote "I hate that bitch with a burning passion" end quote. And I couldn't agree more.

Soon Bella and I picked back up where we left of and just when we were going to decide where, guess who?

Tanya: Eddie. Oh, Eddieeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Bella: Aw, Hell no!

Tanya: Awwww my poor Eddie! That slut is still with you? Ok I'll take care of this….

Bella: AW HELL NO! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YEAH YOU! TRYING TO GET WITH EDWARD WHEN YOU KNOW THAT HE IS _MARRIED_ TO ME! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE! GO HOME! NOBODY LIKES YOU! GO TALK TO YOUR FUCKING CAT OR SOMETHING! WE HAD A KID FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! OH AND IF I EVER SEE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE MY HUSBAND EVER AGAIN I WILL BURN YOUI TO FUCKING SHREADS AND DANCE ON YOUR FUCKING ASHES! GOT IT BITCH? OR DO I NEED TO BITCH SLAP YOU TO GET THE MESSAGE?

Tanya then started dry sobbing and ran away somewhere. Good riddance! I then kissed my with a passion I didn't know I had in me. Then our family came around the corner and had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Emmett: Great job lil sis! I didn't know you had it in you!

Alice and Rosalie were hugging Bella and whispering something that made them all smile. Jasper told me that I have a feisty one and I couldn't agree more. But then all hell broke loose when our physically 1 year old daughter but since she grew at an alarming rate she was about 6 mentally.

Nessie: Mommy, what does bitch mean?

Bella: Crap…

**Hope you liked it cause I thought it was pretty funny! I am going to be writing a one shot about what if Reneesmee was imprinted on by Seth instead of Jacob? Have a nice rest of the week!**

**Isabella **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fellow readers! I am just so busy with the move and cleaning the house and etc. I was eating lunch and inspiration struck! BTW, I am thinking of making a Carlisle/Esme story if the readers want it! I am also thinking of doing a Twilight Chat Room story! I will write it today and it will be on fan fiction later today or sometime tomorow, just so you know. If you want me to write about a specific plot or a general plot, I will be happy to! I have an intense writers block so I can't think of a plot for another story! I have a poll on my profile! On with the randomness!**

Bella's PoV

I was sitting on the living room couch in the Cullen Mansion, eating some gourmet chicken with French fries, while Rose was reading a magazine called Teen Vogue watching my favorite fantasy movie, Twilight** -Sorry, I had to! ;)- **, when Emmett started poking me all over out of nowhere. "Emmett, can you stop?" I said nicely then smiling. He had a blank look on his face and just kept poking me. "Em, please? I said close to cracking. He just kept on frieking poking me. Rose didn't even do anything! And then he poked me on the lowest part of my back. You know, the one that _no one_ is allowed to touch. Yup, I cracked then and there. "Emmett! You Bastard! How dare you touch my ass!" I said infuriated. Then Rose stood up and motioned for Emmett to follow. Emmett stood up, stepped back, and he and Rose broke out laughing. Musical and booming. And at the exact moment they started laughing, Jasper came down laughing as well.

"What the hell is going on?" I said glaring at Emmett. Alice came down the stairs and sat next to me then said: "Jazz made a bet with Emmett about how long you could put up with Emmett poking you. Good thing Edward is out, he would have ripped Em up limb from limb," Alice mused. "Hey, Em?" Rose asked. "Hm," He said while sitting down on the white sectional with ros on his lap, and Jazz next to Alice. "Why did you touch Bella's ass?" She asked while trying not to laugh. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Emmett screamed while jumping up and stomped up the stairs. Then all of us broke out laughing and I blushed a light pink but laughed also.

Just when the laughter and humor finally started to die down, Edward came in. "Whats going on?" He said with a very suspicious look on his face. And that only started more laughter on everyones part. Oh, wow I will _never let him live this down!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Awesome readers! I'm super sorry I didn't update sooner! The move really tired me out! And we didn't have internet for 2 months! I couldn't read my fav fanfics for 2 months! Try living like that! Anyways, I'm going to be putting a lot more new stories and small funny one shots here also! I have a poll on my profile so if you could please vote I can have a good idea of what to write first!

Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada, Zilch, Zippo! ;)

Bella's PoV, After BD

Wow, I never thought that being immortal would be this amazing! I mean I knew it would be wonderful, but have I underestimated the vamps or what?

Anyways, I'm at the Cullen Mansion in Ontario, Canada, painting my and Reneesmee's nails, mine a deep midnight blue and hers a dark purple plum. It's really amazing how much she's grown in the last five years. She is physically about 17, and mentally she's very mature. She's a miracle. I then smiled to myself while thinking of my daughter. _My _daughter.

"What are you smiling at, Momma?" She asked me curiously. "Just thinking of you." I replied while she beamed at me.

Edward came into the family room and Alice quickly followed. "Hello, Love," he said while kissing my forehead. "Hello, Ness," He also kissed Reneesmee on the forehead. I grinned at him. He smiled back. Then I got lost in his topaz pools filled with love and a hint of lust. I'm pretty positive that mine looked the same. **;) **

"Hey, Bella," Alice smiled. Then started humming The Fame by Lady GaGa. Oh, I love that song! And as soon as Alice started, Ness started humming Somebody to love by Justin Bieber. Ok, I love the beat, but the song, not so much. OH! I know what they're doing! I started humming LoveGame by Lady GaGa and right then is where Edward cracked.

"Could you all _please _stop singing that repulsive excuse for music?" He said with an annoyed like expression on his face. We all kept humming like he didn't say anything at all, except we hummed a lot louder. This was going to be so funny! Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!

You see, he hates Justin Bieber and Lady GaGa with a burning passion. Literally, I swear it's like he sees red every time anyone mentions their name or anything to do with them. It's Hilarious!

Now, it's not that I like seeing him suffer because that is definitely _not_ the case. He's just so sexy when he's mad. It kind of turns me on a little.

"Love, please?" Edward asked most likely trying to dazzle me. Alice was still humming while watching the style channel, with Verizon FIOS. I swear, Verizon FIOS is so awesome because we only pay for the channels we watch, and because Comcast or Xfinity or whatever the fudge you wanna call it is a piece of shit. Yeah I said It! **(No offense to anyone who actually has it!)**

Anyways, Ness was still humming as well but while reading a magazine dedicated to Robert Pattinson. She kind of has a thing for him. Oh well, better Rob than Jacob! **(Sorry I had to! ****) **I think it's really cute.

Anyways again, we were all still humming but it kind of died down. He kind of calmed down, so I stopped humming. We just sat there in each other's embrace when all of a sudden the totally unexpected happened.

"Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh! Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh! Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh! I thought you'd always be mine, mine!" We heard echoing in the house by none other than Emmett Cullen. Well, isn't that just freaky! Edward then picked me up and ran vamp speed to the cottage. Oh well, just another day in the Cullen Home!


	5. Chapter 6

Ok, así que hizo esta historia en Inglés, pero pensé que, puesto que hablo apanish i puede ser que también lo puso para todos los fans de Crepúsculo que se hispano / latino! Espero que os guste!

No Crepúsculo, pero yo quiero que tan mal! Yo sólo propios de la osa y la trama (después de Eclipse) 

Capítulo 1: La gran idea no sólo, 

Bella PoV 

Yo estaba en mi camino a la Mansión de los Cullen con el amor de mi vida / existencia, y mi novio Edward Cullen en su Volvo plateado cuando sonó el teléfono y resulta que era un muy, muy hiper Alice. "Hola Alicia," comencé. "EEEEEEEEEP!" Tuve que sacar el teléfono lejos de mi oído, o bien mi tímpano fuese a estallar. "Por Dios, Ali ¿qué te pasa?" "Tuve una visión, ven aquí ahora!" Señor, la amo, pero hay momentos en que ella es sólo real insistente. "OK, Alice sólo FAVOR deje de gritar!" Lo que pasó después me sorprendió: "OK NOS VEMOS EN 2 MINUTOS!" Ella gritó de nuevo. "¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Edward preguntó curioso. Es probable que no podía entender Alice con todos los gritos." Bueno, dijo Alice tuvo una visión y quiere más pronto posible ", respondí." Bueno estamos a punto de un minuto , "y en ese momento empezó a sonreír sin control." ¿Qué? "Le pregunté interrogante. Él me dio un beso en los labios que hizo que mi corazón como un aleteo las alas de colibríes." Vas a ver muy pronto ", sonrió. podía mí y Edward 't ser mejor en nuestra relación teniendo en cuenta que se van a casar en pocos meses. La Sra. Bella Cullen, me encanta el sonido de eso. 

Una vez que salí del coche, vi un destello de cabello negro como el duende y la piel muy pálida y lo siguiente que supe que estaba siendo abrazado por nada menos que la propia Pixie. "Bella Hola! ¡Vamos!" Ella agarró mi mano y me arrastró hasta la sala Cullen. Todo el mundo, pero Carlisle y Esme estaban allí. Me senté en el asiento del amor blanco y Edward se unió a mí sonriendo. Alice fue a sentarse en el regazo de Jasper.  
"

Hola Bella," dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro: "¿Estás bien? Puedo sentir tu nerviosismo viene a mí." "Oh, lo siento Jazz. Estoy un poco nervioso por qué Pixie allá está tan nervioso!" -Exclamé. Entonces oí la firma de Emmet reír auge bajando las escaleras y haciéndose eco de toda la casa. A continuación, Emmett y Rosalie descendió las escaleras y se sentaron a la mesa del comedor. Yo y Rosalie son en condiciones mucho mejores, así que supongo que se podría decir que son grandes amigos. 

"Bueno como todos ustedes saben Bella va a ser un Cullen oficialmente pronto, así que tenemos que darle la orientación correcta," hizo una pausa y continuó rápidamente ", y puesto que no hay mucho que hacer vamos a jugar Cullen estilo de Truth or Dare! Terminó . emocionados Todo el mundo parecía muy emocionado y me miró de una respuesta por lo que sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "bien estas son las reglas:. Regla 1: Si usted rechaza un desafío que debe pasar el día en su interior, donde quiera que vaya, no importa lo que durante 3 días. Regla 2: No trate de mentir si usted escoge Edward verdad porque lo sabrá. Regla 4: Si alguien que usted se atreve, no puede atreverse de nuevo, tienes que elegir a alguien que de preferencia no ha tenido un turno. Y por último el artículo 4: Usted no puede bajo ninguna circunstancia decir nada Carlisle y Esme sobre esto, lo que es dicho y hecho entre nosotros se quedará así, lo tengo "Todos asintió con la cabeza cuando se apresuró a añadir:" Oh y no se atreve a Bella? que involucran físicamente su perjudicar en modo alguno. Aceptar Emmett? ", Dijo ella mientras le miraba. Emmett dijo que" las ratas! "En voz baja y todos rompieron a reír, yo incluido. 

"Bueno vamos a empezar. ¿Puedo ir primero?" Me dijo. Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza. "Ok, tomo," Hm que debo elegir? "Jasper, Truth or Dare?" Yo más o menos ya sabía la respuesta a eso y que va a ser, "DARE" Me sonrió, yo lo sabía. "Ok, me atrevo a ir a la casa de Laura, confiesa su amor eterno por ella," no he tenido la oportunidad de terminar porque fue interrumpido por otro que Emmett, "Muy bien, este va a ser divertido! Siempre he quería meterse con ella! Lástima Jazzy va a ser el que lo haga! "A continuación, hizo un mohín de enviar todas las chicas a reír. "Espera, Jasper! Tienes que hacer esto en una cabeza de Hello Kitty vestuario y sólo una de neón rosa Speedo! ¿Está bien para ti, Alice?" Me dijo ve bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Sí, esto será divertido! He visto la mirada en el rostro de Laura y es tan tan gracioso!" Luego se echó a reír y pronto todos estábamos riendo histéricamente, a excepción de Jasper, pero te juro que lo vi una sonrisa. 

-Muy bien vamos a ir! " Emmett gritó, que me envió y Alice en más risas. Edward me miró como si estuviera agradecido y me susurró al oído: ". Gracias, amor he tenido la intención de vengarse de él por drogar a usted con Pixie palos en el bar con Emmett," Luego sonrió mi sonrisa torcida favoritos que hizo me olvide de mi nombre y luego me besó con mucha pasión. Segundos, horas, días, semanas podría haber pasado conmigo besando Edward, pero tenía que respirar. Estoy con muchas ganas de convertirse en un vampiro. Sí, no es algo que dicen todos los días, lo sé. "OH! Su padre tiene una escopeta por lo que tenemos que tener cuidado, muchachos!" Este envió a todos nosotros en otro ataque de risa, pero esta vez fue la risa silenciosa. 

De todas formas, estábamos en frente de la casa de Laura y Jasper comenzó a pelar su Speedo y yo no podía ver porque estaba riendo en silencio mi cabeza y así fue que todos los demás. -Muy bien vamos a acabar con esto! " Él envió a la muerte mira mi camino y se alejó hacia la puerta principal. "Espera, Jazz! ¿Olvidó su cabeza!" Susurro Rosalie / gritó. Que acaba de enviar a Emmett su risa una vez más en auge y se rió el resto de nosotros.  
La venganza es dulce! Esta fue la manera perfecta para vengarse de él por drogar a mí con todas esas libras de Pixie palos! Ya ves, tengo esta condición que si tengo demasiada azúcar en mi sistema me convierto en Alice Más Bella Hyper x 13 = drogado. Sé que suena exagerado pero no lo es. Jasper enviado más mira mi manera y agarró la cabeza de Hello Kitty y se dirigió a la puerta. Sí, la venganza es dulce! Tocó el timbre y un estupefacto Lauren estaba en la puerta. "Jasper Hale? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!" Trató de arreglar teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía un espagueti blanco correa superior, y unos shorts muy cortos botín. Wow. Eso demuestra lo desesperado y patético que es cuando te inclinas al nivel 5: Lauren. Jessica estaba justo encima de Lauren y luego Britney y Angela y yo. Britney se produjo durante el último mes de la escuela y eran como Laura y Jessica juntos. Así que te puedes imaginar lo mal que estaba. Desde que Jessica se acercó al "lado oscuro" como me gusta llamarlos, y se fue con Lauren se volvió, ¿cómo describir este cachondo. Ella incluso tenía sus pechos hecho y cito: "tal vez Eduardo se cansará de ti y quieres una verdadera mujer como yo" fin de la cita. Sí, claro! Eso explicaría por qué me voy a casar con él en agosto.

"Hola Lauren," Jasper pobres. Realmente parecía dolido. ¡Oh, así que le enseñará a no meterse conmigo. JA JA JA! "Sólo quería decirle lo mucho que Te quiero," Oh dios creo que era su mejor no tratar de vomitar. "¿Y cómo no morirá jamás." Entonces ella ronroneó en su oído seductoramente, "Oh, bueno yo sabía que ibas a superar el monstruo de duendecillo. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? "OMG, OMG OMG! No puedo creer que ella cree que esta mierda. JA! Entonces pensé que él pasó por suficiente y gritó muy fuerte "Hey Jasper buen trabajo con el reto! Vamos a casa! "Me sonrió y lo mismo hizo Jasper. Laura sólo se ve furioso y me miró. Al igual que me afectaría, por favor.  
Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en 3 minutos y se fue hasta la sala de estar. "Jazz Ok Es tu turno.", Dijo Alice mientras sonreía.  
"Ok, tomo Emmett. Truth or Dare? "Jasper había una expresión de pura maldad. Oh, muchacho!  
"Duh, Dare!" Exclamó Emmett. En ese momento, Alice y Edward se echó a reír sin control y no se detendría el tiempo suficiente para decir por qué diablos se estaba riendo.  
"Está bien Emmett te atreves a ... .."


End file.
